The feelings we have in this journey
by Shimmergurl39
Summary: Shun and Alice and the other brawler's must find the attribute that the six ancient warriors asked them,so they can save the New Vestroia and defeat the villain's called Vestal's who are underlings of Naga who were the cause of chaos in the New Vestroia
1. Ignoring her advice

**Mayandrew:ok guy's this is my first time writing a bakugan battle brawlers story so please no bad comments on this one**

**before I forget here is a very interesting thing that I discovered:**

**When Cancer and Virgo make a love match, a strong, down-to-earth relationship with staying power is the happy result. This is a relationship with great potential to get better and better over the passing years. Both Cancer and Virgo are goal-oriented and disciplined. They are sincere and devoted to one another and share a strong sense of purpose. No lightweight love here: These two were not really built for flings! Cancer and Virgo deeply admire one another: Virgo respects Cancer's quiet strength and dedication while Cancer appreciates Virgo's keen adaptability and intelligence. **

**These lovers may get off to a slow start, but over time, bonds will only grow stronger. The Cancer-Virgo love match prides itself on common sense and strong principles over fluff and inconsequential or fleeting connections. They enjoy the material comforts of life, but they will only feel good about their bounty if it has come as a result of honest hard work. There could be tiffs if Virgo becomes too critical for Cancer's easily bruised feelings; Cancer needs to understand that it's just Virgo's nature to point out what they observe, that it's not a personal attack. A Virgo may bristle at their Cancer mate's stubborn streak, but it's a trait that a patient and understanding love partner like Virgo could come to appreciate. Also, Virgo's urge to serve suits Cancer's affectionate, nurturing nature well.**

**The Moon (Emotion) rules Cancer, and Mercury (Communication) rules Virgo. Though they're very different planets, they're both near the Sun and therefore always in one another's neighborhoods. The Moon is a mothering influence; it's about cultivation and fostering growth, which are both central concerns for Cancer. Mercury is all about communication, and it's an androgynous energy - Virgo will adapt and take on the form that it chooses, the guise that best serves a situation. Virgo takes an intellectual approach to life (especially compared to the emotional Cancer), but still manages to be perceptive and intuitive enough to figure others out if they choose. Good thing for the Crab, then, that a Virgo mate can get a feel for devotion and domestic fulfillment if that's what their Cancer lover desires. These two won't argue about fulfilling one another's needs. They'll work at it and relish the rewards of their conscientiousness.**

**Cancer is a Water Sign, and Virgo is an Earth Sign. Earth Signs, true to their name, are down-to-earth, but they can also be materialistic and preoccupied with acquisition. The Cancer-Virgo love partners like to surround themselves with comfortable, well-crafted things. Water Signs rely on feeling and intuition, making Cancer the emotive force behind this relationship, in a subtle Cancer way, of course. Along with their desire for prosperity, their love of a fancy home life ensures that this couple will work hard toward this shared goal. Also, they're practical pair, and losing control is never really an issue.**

**Cancer is a Cardinal Sign, and Virgo is a Mutable Sign. While Cancer gets things going, Virgo thrives on a changing routine of responsibilities and challenges. Because they're so ubiquitous, Virgo will find a place in Cancer's plans if they really want to. Virgo will keep in mind Cancer's plans, and will eventually bring results even if Cancer has moved on.**

**What's the best aspect of Cancer-Virgo relationship? Their dedication to working toward the same goals. Both partners in this love match enjoy a stable home life and nice things, and Virgo truly enjoys helping Cancer along the way to achieving their goals. Their shared goals and desires make theirs a highly compatible love match.**

**so why is this important I just got an information saying that shun's birthday is july 22 1993 while alice is september 22 1993 so that makes them cancer and virgo I should be quiet now and go on with the story ENJOY!**

* * *

Alice is one of the famous bakugan battle brawlers,who saved vestroia though in the past she hurt a lot of bakugan sending them into the doom dimension because of the terrible accident that made her transform into a boy named Masquerade she made it up for them by saving their planet and home.

Shun is one of the famous bakugan brawler too,though he and Dan invented it he became the ranked 1 in the game but later he decided to quit because he spends his time taking care of his mother who's in a coma right now but the main reason was his grandfather told him to quit and start training to be a ninja and he did,but later he decided to play the game and save the bakugan's that Masquerade put from the doom dimension,but later the brawlers found out who was Masquerade none other than Alice though they find it hard to believe that she's Masquerade but then Alice's grandfather who turned into Hal-G explained everything in the the incident shun saved the bakugan together with Dan,Runo,Julie,Marucho and Alice who completely got over with the Masquerade incident and the bakugans,though they have to leave and stay to their planet they didn't want to say farewell to them but skyress said to shun that she will always be with shun forever.

now this story is all about the 6 of them (Dan,Runo,Julie,Marucho,Alice and Shun) are in New Vestroia,who were sent by the six ancient warriors to find their attributes,this story's main character's are Alice and Shun.

The attributes...they have the power to defeat Naga huh?Shun said to himself as Alice walked up behind him

I wonder what they are exactly? Shun thought ''I wonder how were supposed to find them?''

''Even if we find them'' Alice started If the world can't be saved...

Shun raised an eyebrow and walked towards Alice ''The warriors spoke very highly of them,didn't they?

''Just because we can't be sure that the ancient warriors told the truth,doesn't mean she was lying'' Shun looked at the sky and returned to face Alice, So we may as well believe them for now right?

''Let's just do what we can'' Shun closed his eyes while crossing his hands on his chest

Alice smiled and nodded ''Yeah,you're right!

If we stand around all day here and do nothing,we won't find an answer,let's keep moving Shun turned ''Don't worry we will definitely find an answer''

And with that the two of them walked off to find their attributes,but what they didn't know that someone was watching over them,what troubles await them.

Are you sure we can use that girl? Mylene asked

Of course! Shadow said ''Her power's are the real thing''

If you hold her in such high regard,I'll believe you,show me how strong she is! Mylene said

Certainly Shadow said ''Shall I demonstrate her powers last time?''

Last time?What do you mean? Mylene asked

No nothing!I totally said this time!Anyway here we go!Shadow said with a grin on his face

Meanwhile back in Alice and Shun were lost in the middle of New Vestroia no other people except the two of them suddenly Alice feels something

I sense the presence of many enemies around here,I hope It'll be okay Alice said

We can somehow avoid them we may never know that they're more powerful than us! Shun said

And so Alice did what Shun told her the two of them avoided the enemy,it was not easy though Shun sometimes using a clone of himself to distract the enemies and carrying Alice before the enemies can catch them,and after a while they surpassed all enemies for now.

Wait a minute! Alice said

Shun turned around and faced Alice again ''What is it?''

I sense...I sense something,from that direction! Alice said pointing straight

Could it be the attribute that were looking for? Shun asked

''I don't know,but the feeling is strong'' Alice said closing her eyes trying to make sure if she was correct

Let's go Shun said running but he stopped when he noticed that he wasn't being followed by Alice

What's wrong? he asked

My heart is unsettled for some reason...I have a feeling that we shouldn't approach it! Alice said

Alice,we have to keep looking if we want to find clues to the attributes that the warriors asked us! Shun explained ''It'll be okay,if we meet an enemy,I'll handle it''

But.. was the only thing that Alice could say at the moment

''Naga's subordinate's are tough,but they only know how to battle and battle without even thinking, and that on the other hand I have brain's'' Shun said ''Now let's go''

Alice followed him still sensing the presence that could be a bad sign to the two of them but Shun only ignored her and went ahead.

* * *

**Mayandrew:Well what do you guy's think? I know it's lame right but wait until chapter 2 is next it's gonna get more exciting!**

**Shun:...**

**Alice:I can't wait too**

**Mayandrew:Ok bye guys see you next time!**


	2. The pains that I feel

**Mayandrew:Okay guy's this is the second chapter!**

**Shun:I'm leaving(walks away)**

**Alice:Shun don't go please!**

**Shun:(stops walking) Okay I wont go but only if you say so Alice**

**Julie:Oooh I sense some love in you two!**

**Runo:BE QUIET JULIE!**

**Mayandrew:(sweatdrops) O-okay Mayandrew doesn't own anything!**

* * *

Are we really going this way? asked Alice "The enemies here seems so strong"

No need to worry Alice I'm sure we can figure out how we can get out here safe and sound and if we do run in some enemies I'll fight to my last strength! said Shun

Your so strong I'm envious of your strength! said Alice

Shun blushed at the moment and try to hide it by walking they travel they met a lot of Vexos Shun tried to battle them and as Shun won against them they suddenly disappear (meaning they're only imitations

Alice,the presence?Shun asked

Alice closed her eyes and said "It was here a moment ago"

Get back! she yelled

without a moment to lose Shun carried her like a princess and got away from the blow on the ground which they were standing at and went somewhere far away from the blow was filled with smoke the two of them couldn't see a thing but after a few seconds they saw Gus who was one of the Vexos

Gus stepped forward and looked at the two of them

The brawlers eh? he said

What's with this guy's presence? Shun thought

I leave to quench my boredom and find a girl and a boy who doesn't have their attributes yet! Gus said (Gus in here likes fair play he means he's uninterested)

"I've no chance of winning if I face him"Shun thought "And Alice is here,so for now.."

Shun walked to Gus and asked:W-Would you please let us go?

What? Gus asked

The two of us can't compare to your power and we'd be no good in curing your boredom Shun said "So, you'd be better of seeking stronger opponents to satisfy you and if you pick on the weak,your just a coward"

Alright! I'll overlook you two! Gus said

Shun sighed But remember this! Gus said

"Cowards without courage will never find their attributes" and with that Gus left

When you get stuck with someone like him,you have to find any way out you can Shun said "That's my policy for fighting my opponents I can't beat"

But,is it alright? Alice asked

Is what alright? Shun asked

It seemed like he let us go too easily Alice said "I think he wanted to give you that piece of advice rather than fight"

What he said about "a coward without courage"? Shun said "Fighting a battle you can't win isn't courage,it's pointless and reckless"

I'm sorry,but...

If you think so,I'll prove it by obtaining the attribute Shun said "I'm not a coward without courage"

Let's go,do you still feel that presence? Shun asked

It's ahead she said

Let's go Shun said

Meanwhile back in the Mother palace:

That light is not proceeding the way he should Gus said "your plans have failed Shadow"

Failed you say?Have you forgotten the power that girl showed you in the last battle? Shadow said

In the last battle indeed she was a great tool but it is different this time! Gus said

So what?

Give it up! Gus said "Even you can see that she is no longer a piece of Naga, she is firmly a piece of the six ancient warriors"

Give it up eh?I shall draw out that girl's true power! Shadow thought "And with her,I shall annihilate all of my enemies!This I declare!"

Back from Alice and Shun:

Alice was sensing something unpleasant but didn't feel like talking to Shun about it.

Where's the presence?It's close right? Shun asked

Yeah Alice said

Alright,we'll rest later! Shun said

I suddenly feel a strong presence in here! Alice said

But nothing's changed Shun thought You wait here,I'll look around he said wandering around

Suddenly Alice's head began to hurt and she started to feel pain

Alice?

No!A voice...in my head! she said almost screaming

The power! she said

Alice! Shun said "What's wrong Alice?"

Alice was out of control she began to hit Shun with a doom card,Shun began dodging and dodging.

Doom cards? Shun asked "No it can't be"

Then a strong powerful aura hit Alice and as it hit her she was hidden by a large smoke created by the aura

Alice!Shun called again and again but no answer

then a boy at the age of 15 stood there wearing a long white jacket and purple pants with a mask on his face began to smirk at Shun

It's been a while Shun he said

Masquerade! Shun said shocked to see him

What's the matter afraid of me? said Masquerade smirking

Where's Alice? he demanded

I am her and the only way you can get her back is by battling me! he said putting up his gauntlet

I'm ready!Shun said putting up his gauntlet

Gauntlet power strike! they both said

**(A/N:Tell me if you would like me to put the battle between Shun and Masquerade or not)**

Masquerade suddenly disappears and became Alice who was exhausted from all of the battling

Alice get a hold of yourself! Shun said

Alice tried to shake it off but then she screamed and disappear

Terra..!

Then Shun heard a laugh he turned around and saw Mylene

Do not interfere! she said "We're in the process of awakening that girls true power!"

What did you do to her? yelled Shun

Mylene laughed "Who is responsible for this,do you know?

Who was the one who ignored her all this time and made her feel pain? she continued "The insolent one who forced that poor girl to continue forward...who could it be?

T-that was...

The girl realized it and couldn't take it any longer! Mylene said "All that false wisdom you told her, was for your own benefit!

Mylene looked on the other way and said "With your weakness and ignorance...you've no chance to save that girl!" and with that she left Shun

_Alice..._

_

* * *

_**Mayandrew:I think I will stop here for a while**

**Shun:took you long enough!**

**Mayandrew:Your so mean!**

**Shun:the next chapter will be posted on December 25!**

**Mayandrew:Hey!That's my line!Why did you took it?**

**Shun:Because your slow!**

**Mayandrew:I give up!**

**Alice:(chuckles)Please review!  
**


	3. Shun's desire

**Su-haruka-yu:Hey guy's this is my 3rd penname **

**Alice:What does that mean?**

**Shun:It's her japanese name Alice**

**Su-Haruka-Yu:Why Shun how in the world did you find out?**

**Shun:because I read**

**Su-Haruka-Yu:(sweatdropped)Anyway hoped you enjoy!

* * *

**Oberus appeared in front of Shun,she noticed that he was not himself so she tried to speak with him

"I heard Alice's prayer for help" she started "She is being manipulated by the Vexos,she's in pain"

"It's my fault" Shun said looking down

"Yes it is" Oberus said

"Oberus,do you know of a way I can save Alice?" Shun said

"Only defeating Mylene is the only way" she said

"Her?" Shun asked "But my policy of fighting opponents I cant win against...That's right!The attributes!If I can obtain my attribute then I won't have to defeat her and I can save Alice!Could you please tell me where I can find them?"

"Avoiding a fight is also one way" she said "But is that really your true desire?"

_My desire?_

"It is the brilliance of your resolution and if you follow your truest desire you will obtain it" and with that she disappeared in front of Shun

_Alice_

"I'm sorry that I failed you Alice" Shun said almost crying into tears

But I'll make it up to you by saving you! he said as he disappeared with no trace

Meanwhile:

Somewhere in Vestroia,there a lying Alice in the ground and Mylene who fought with her

"She passed out" Mylene said "She's too fragile to be of use to me"

Mylene turned around as soon as she heard footsteps "My,how persistent...Has he come to challenge me a second time?"

"My policy is not to fight against opponents I can't win against" he said "I will do whatever you say just please let Alice go"

"A wise decision" she said "Alright then,you will become my servant,show me that your more useful to that girl"

"Your more gullible!Who would want to ally with Naga?"

"Cunning!How foolish of you to oppose me"

"I know,but listening to my head and ignoring my heart is more foolish" Shun said "I will protest Alice with my own power that is my truest desire"

"My policy still hasn't changed but I've decided to battle you,because I'll definitely win" Shun said as he put his gauntlet unto his hands

What nonsense! Mylene said as she put up her gauntlet to her hands too

Gauntlet power strike!the both said

* * *

**Su-Haruka-Yu:Sorry guy's I'm having a writer's block,by the way please tell me if you want me to add the battle of Shun and Alice,Mylene and Shun!**

**Alice:Please don't forget to review!**


	4. I will protect you!

Mayandrew:So sorry for keeping you guy's waiting for so long

Shun:What took you so long?

Mayandrew:Well...I had writers block and of course I have school.

Alice:I'm sure you did your best!

Mayandrew:Thanks well here's the chapter for Alice and Shun,next is Mira and Ace!

* * *

Mylene and Shun fought with all their might with their life gauge was now zero,which means Shun won the battle.

she was panting reall hard "I-it seems I underestimated you!" and with that she both leave the two alone

Shun watched her,thinking that she might get back again,but didn't,so he ran to Alice's.

"Alice!" he called,then he heard footsteps coming this way,he turned around and see Spectra.

"She is merely unconscious" he said "She used too much power suddenly"

Shun wanted to punch him "I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

"Good decision" he said "Also protect her as well" which made Shun confused and was shocked to hear this words coming from a Vestal

"The girl possesses tremendous power,so much that she herself fears it" Spectra stared at the girl then to Shun "You must support her and protect her!"

"That goes without saying!" Shun yelled

"That's right,hm?" Spectra smirked "You've already decided that yourself,and the crystal lies in the brilliance of that determination"

Then suddenly a flash of green struck to Shun's,there he saw the attribute for a while and went to Ingram

"I feel like I've evolved!" Ingram said

"I'm happy for you Ingram!" he said then turned to Spectra,but he was gone,suddenly he heard Alice mumbled something "Where am I?"Alice asked

"Alice" Shun went to her side "Everything's all right." he said "I'm watching over you,so go and get some rest"

Alice obeyed him,feeling like she doesn't have the strength to move

"I will protect you" Shun said "But I'm just a little..." he couldn't finish his sentence as he lay down beside Alice and went to sleep

Flashback:

_"Shun promise me you will protect me!" Alice said_

_"I promise as my whole life depends on it!" Shun said_

End of flashback

"How boring" Shadow said "I coudn't draw out her power!useless trash!to think that I entrusted her with this!"

"Oh well..I guess I better take care of it myself"

* * *

**Well here it is!this isn't the end there's still Alice's attribute,but for now please enjoy this chapter please review!**

**here are some trivia's about Alice:**

**In the original series, at the intermission where there is a brawler and their Bakugan, it showed Alice along with a rabbit holding a pocket watch. This is likely a reference to Alice in Wonderland and the White Rabbit.****She is the only female character to have Darkus as her main attribute.****Alice and Ace have the same initials AG, and they are both Darkus Brawlers.****During her battle with Shadow Prove, Alice taunts him by saying, "Would you be so arrogant if you knew I used to be the brawler Masquerade?", causing Shadow to look afraid and back away. He probably knows the history of the brawlers.****Lync also knows the history of the brawlers too, as he said, "There was a time where nobody trusted you Alice". This means all the Vexos have researched everything about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.****Despite being born and raised in Russia, Alice speaks with an American accent like everyone else.****She and Mira both are red-headed and constantly worry about an older family member who has turned evil.**


End file.
